Off Days
by Lyssita Lennon
Summary: It's been a quiet couple of days in Handler's Corner. While Sherman uses the time for a few modifications, Spinner has other ideas. (Mentions of Stanford/Agura and Vert/Zoom)


The Hub was quiet. Too quiet, Spinner observed. There hadn't been a Stormshock in days. He was supposed to be listening to his brother, who had used the down time to update the targeting system on the Buster again. _Seriously, did the guy ever have fun?_

"Hey Sherm, where do you think everyone is?"

"Don't know," Sherman said. "Can we get back to our lesson now? Remember what happened la-"

"Yeah, yeah. But there hasn't been a Stormshock in days. Aren't you curious? At all?"

"Spin-"

Spinner gasped. "What if we missed a Stormshock? Or worse? What if they went to Zeke's without us!"

"Spinner, I see one problem with both of those theories."

"Yeah? What?"

"Look around, big bro. Everyone's vehicles are still here."

"Oh. Right."

Sherman groaned. "Anyways, to lock onto a target, you're going to have to- Spinner!"

He was already more than halfway to the elevator. "Sorry, bro. I'll learn on the go. Gonna go see what everyone else is up to."

"Spinner!" Sherman chased him into the elevator. "You said that last time!"

"Aww c'mon bro, relax. Didn't we get the battle key?"

"Sure. Right before you were captured by Zemerik!"

Spinner chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah." The elevator doors opened. "Hey look! Stanford!" Stanford did not turn. "Hey!"

Sherman placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "He's probably busy, Spin."

"Stanford? Let's find out."

"Spinner!" Sherman chased after him. "That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Not if he left the door open."

Sherman groaned.

The door had indeed been left open, just a sliver, but enough to see a bit of what was going on inside.

"Took you long enough!"

"Was that Agura?" Spinner whispered.

"Sorry," Stanford stepped into view. "Had to give Vert the slip. Told him I was going to change the frequency on the Reverb's sonic cannons."

"Great," Agura said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And what if he goes to find you and you're not there?"

"Relax, Agura. I highly doubt Vert is going to come looking for either of us anytime soon."

"You'd better be sure. Or else-"

Sherman nudged his brother. "Spinner, we should prob-"

"Not yet," Spinner swatted at his hand. "I've gotta see what they're up to."

"…will you just shut up and kiss me already, you big ape."

Spinner's jaw dropped.

"With pleasure. Although, I rather resent-"

"Stanford!"

Sherman practically had to throw Spinner away from the door and into the hall.

"Bro, did you _see _that?!" Spinner looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Uh, Spin-"

"_Stanford and Agura!_" He continued. "Who would've guessed? I thought they totally hated each other."

Sherman shrugged. "Well, opposites do attract and- What are you doing now?"

"Going to find Vert or Zoom. I gotta tell them about this!"

"Spinner! We weren't supposed to see that! Can't you keep any secrets?"

"No."

"Spinner!"

"What?"

Sherman shook his head.

"Aww, c'mon bro. Just imagine the looks on their faces!" Spinner's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Let's go!"

Before Sherman could say anything in reply, Spinner was off again dashing madly though the Hub. Sherman threw his arms up in defeat and followed after his brother.

It wasn't that hard to find him. He was stopped at the entrance to the lounge, jaw dropped even wider than it had been before. Sherman dared to look and instantly wished he hadn't.

Vert was there all right, and so was Zoom, but they weren't exactly in a position to talk. They weren't in a position to do much, really, unless it of course involved the other. The scout and the leader tangled in sweet oblivion.

Spinner looked up at his brother. "I think you should finish teaching me how to use the Buster's new targeting system now."

"Good idea, big bro."

...

_I'm back into the world of fanfiction, presenting you with my newest piece of fan made literature. Please be kind as this is my first BF5 fic and I try to get a feel for the characters. (I literally spent four days agonizing over whether my Spinner was accurate enough.) And leave me your thoughts, please! They are quite appreciated._


End file.
